


One Day

by opetimaeus



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: I shall update as much as I can, It is my first KNB fic, M/M, and I love this ship, please be kind
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:00:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3461840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opetimaeus/pseuds/opetimaeus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU that takes place after the Winter Cup. How will Akashi's and Furihata's love grow from here one out.? Fluff and Eventually Smut. I'll update as much as I can, possibly Weekly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 2nd fic ever and my first KnB fic! I hope you all enjoy!!!

It was hot summers day, walking around the streets of Tokyo; Furihata was on a mission to at least buy himself some new clothes for the hot weather. He tried every store he could, but either the price was too much or he didn't like what he saw.

He saw this store in the corner next to a rather expensive clothing store.

"Well, let's give that one a shot"

He passed the Suit and Tie store slowly, admiring, the well-tailored suits on the mannequins, when something caught his eye , in the store, a mop of red hair stood out, wearing a traditional black suit, his hair was pushed back, thin black rimmed glasses adored his face, he held a black book in his hand as he talk to a man who seem to be the manager of the store. Furihata stood there, and somehow his body moved towards the entrance of the store, walked in and towards that bright red hair.

"E-Excuse me!" he somehow managed to say.

The young man looked at him in surprise. Furi knew he had saw him before.

Rakuzan Captain, Akashi Seijuro, was standing before him, rather confused on why Furi of all people interrupted him.

"Ah! Umm s-sorry! I just saw you and ah!" Furi was nervous, seeing a man like Akashi was intimidating enough to be around him, the air around him was thick and demanding.

"No need to apologize, just wait for me outside, I'll be out in a minute, Furihata Kouki"

His voice was calm, like the summer breeze and chill like winter, Furihata's legs moved and did as he was told, he didn't register what he just did until he stepped out.

He walked in a store that was obviously out of reach for him, and interrupted no other than Akashi Seijuro as he was doing some work. _"what did I just do!"_ Furi though as he heard the bell from the door ring. He turned to see Seijuro take his coat off.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to walk in on you like that, I just-" He felt an intense sense of guilt and shame wash over him.

"No need, actually your appearance help the situation in there" Seijuro stood next to Furi as he took his glasses off.

"Eh! It did!?"

"Believe it or not, that man has a very…interesting reputation on molesting younger clients"

"Oh!" Furihata said _"was Akashi touched by that old man!"_

"If you didn't come, I would have been in a very compromising position, so thank you"

"Ah! No ah! No need to thank me! Umm…so why the suit?!"

Akashi smiled and looked at his tie "I was doing some business in my father's place, we own ten stores in this area"

"TEN STORES!" Furihata shouted causing people to look at him and he quickly bowed.

Akashi let out a small chuckle. "Oh that's right, we never really have talked outside the court"

It is true, Furi never really talked to Akashi before, he was so scared to, but he was not scared now, just rather nervous.

"So what brings you in this part of town Kouki?" Akashi was looking at him now, and Furi couldn't do much but look away, a slight blush appearing in his face, when he heard Akashi say his name like that.

"Well, I was going to buy some clothes, but I can't really decide"

"Well, how about if I help you?"

"W-What..you help me shop?" Furi almost felt his heart stop.

"Considering my family owns most of the stores here, I could help you and get you a discount or free in fact"

"Akashi-San t-that's too much! I can't! I—"

Akashi interrupted him with a smile "Consider it a thank you for saving me back there"

Akashi, lead him to the store around the corner, as soon as the bell rang, the employees froze and bowed "Welcome Master Seijuro"

Akashi felt rather tense for a few seconds and quickly regained computer. "I have come here today with my friend, could you please set him up with a nice bag of our best pieces of clothing, Its on me, so nothing but the best for my friend here"

His voice was demanding yet calm, it took furi a second to register what he just said

"Akashi-San this is to much" Furi was an obvious ball of nerves, he didn't know how to act around people tending to his every whim, specially, Akashi being as kind as he was being, he is used to see him on the court, demanding and intimidating, outside he was rather the same but the air around him is more complex.

After a half an hour and Furi not successfully trying to pay for his own things, exited the store with Akashi following right behind him.

"Thank you, Akashi-San" he bowed as his ear turned a slight shade of pink, he was rather embarrassed.

"No need, think of it as a thank you" Akashi went silent but looked at furi who was saying his goodbyes.

"Kouki!" He yelled as he Furi fidgeted and walked back towards him.

"Y-Yes?" Furi was nervous around him, and not in the /he was scared./ type of nervous but more like /I can't believe he is talking to me/type.

"Would you like to go to dinner with me?" Akashi asked straight forward as always.

"N-Now?"

"Tomorrow at 6pm, I'll pick you up at your place; you can email me the directions." He took his phone out, waiting for Furi to do the same.

Furihata thought he was out of his mind, he accepted the offer, gave Akashi his email address and phone number and made his way back home, and Akashi to the hotel he was staying at.

As soon as he got home, he texted Akashi, he somehow needs to know this is not a joke.

**To: Akashi-San**

**From: Furihata Kouki.**

**F.K: Thank you for today, Akashi-San (^** **･** **o** **･** **^)** **ﾉ** **"**

He waited as the text was sent, he was nervous he somehow hoped he could form a nice friendship with him, everyone says he is scary, but today he was rather kind towards Furi, and all of this made him even more nervous. And a minute later his phone rang.

**To: Kouki**

**From: Akashi Seijuro**

**A.S: No need to thank my dear Kouki, I am glad we made plans for dinner tomorrow evening, I hope I can get to know Serin's Point Guard outside the court, you seem rather interesting.**

Furihata knew he was a few things, Coward, Chihuahua, scary car but interesting was not one of them!

**To: Akashi-San**

**From: Furihata Kouki**

**F.K: I am lots of things but interesting! (*´** **ｪ｀** ***)**

Furihata pressed send as he complied if the use of emoji's was actually necessary!

**To: Kouki**

**From: Akashi Seijuro**

**A.S: To me you are, I find you interesting. It makes you cute.**

Furihata blushed at this, was Akashi actually flirting with him!

**To: Akashi-San**

**From: Furihata Kouki**

**F.K: Akashi-San..are we going on a date tomorrow? (//o/** **/)**

" _Calm down Kouki! It's just Akashi"_ That is the reason why Furi was so nervous, he never really thought about dating a man before, he is not really objecting the idea, as long as the person makes him happy and they care for each other that's enough to be with someone, that's what Furi always says but, the person in question is the wealthiest person he knows, and by far the scariest.

Akashi is a handsome young man, that is not a lie, but Furi knows he is way out of his league.

**To: Kouki**

**From: Akashi Seijuro**

**A.S: I am hoping it is. Is that okay?**

His face was going to melt away, Kouki decently felt his face melting away. He actually got a date! With the most good looking person he knew!

**To: Akashi-San**

**From: Furihata Kouki.**

**F.K: More than okay! I w-would love to go on a date with you. v(** **・** **・** ***)**

God he hoped he didn't sound to happy about this because his mom is looking at him across the couch with a concern look.

"Kouki, are you feeling okay? " She aksed worry in her voice.

"Y-Yes! More than okay!" He answered as his face turned red.

"Juuum" His sister that was sitting next to him noticed his smile

**To: Kouki**

**From: Akashi Seijuro**

**I am glad Kouki, see you tomorrow. Good night . (♥ó㉨ò)ﾉ♡**

Furihata let out a small chuckle and his sister looked at him.

"So! Why so happy!" She said making fun of him as his mother gave a small smile.

Kouki handed her his phone so she could read the text, he smile only grew to shock!

"Akashi Seijuro, as in the heir of Akashi Inc!" she yelled as his mom looked at him in shock.

"His family is the wealthiest in Kyoto! How did you get to be friends with him" His mom asked

"Not friend's mom! Way more than that!" His sister handed her his phone.

Kouki spoke up as his ears were turning red. "He is the Captain of the team we face in the Winter Cup Finals…We have seen each other several times, and I ran into him yesterday and we started talking…and he asked me to dinner"

"Kouki! This is big news!" Both his mom and sister spoke they were obviously happy about this.

Furihata grabbed his phone and said his goodnights, he closed the door to his room and texted Akashi one last time before going to bed

**To: Akashi-San**

**From: Furihata Kouki**

**F.K.: Goodnight Akashi-San (♥ó㉨ò)ﾉ♡**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the Kudos <3 it means a lot to me :D

The next morning Furihata woke up to the sound of his phone ringing.

**To: Furihata-Kun**

**From: Kuroko Tetsuya**

**K.T: Furihata-kun, Good Morning. I was just having breakfast with the rest of the GoM and Akashi-Kun mentioned something about Dinner?**

Furihata blushed once again being reminded that he will in fact go on a date later tonight.

**To: Kuroko-Kun**

**From: Furihata Kouki**

**F.K: (/∇＼*)｡o○♡** **Yes, Akashi-San asked me last night! I am rather nervous about it!**

Indeed he was, he moved from the bed to his closet when he heard his phone ring once again.

**To: Kouki**

**From: Akashi Seijuro**

**A.S: Good Morning Kouki, I hope we are still going to see each other today. I for one, am rather happy on seeing you tonight.**

He quickly picked out what he was going to wear to night and sets it aside to be iron later on.

**To: Akashi-San**

**From: Furihata Kouki**

**F.K: Definitely, I am rather happy also, it is my first date ever. ｏ(〃・◇・〃)ゞ**

Realization sat in. His first date was with a man!

" _Holy shit!"_ Kouki was starting to feel the nerves hit him

**To: Kouki**

**From: Akashi Seijuro**

**A.S: It is also my first date! Let's have fun tonight, Kouki.**

Furihata's face started to heat up, and before it could have reached his entire body he quickly dashed to the bathroom and take a cold shower.

"Not now!" he could feel himself become more embarrassed as time passed. He was going to be alone with a very handsome man, one who was not subtitle at all, whose words can be interpreted as suggestive or flirtatious. And not only that Furi is evidently super attracted to Akashi.

After 30 minutes Kouki went downstairs to have some lunch before preparing for his date in 4hours.

"How are you feeling Kouki" His sister asked

"Nervous" Furi said as he snacked on some fruit as his sister made some rice.

"Just Nervous?"

"I am dying inside but I will do my best tonight!"

"Just be yourself, he somehow likes you, make small conversation"

"I will!"

He felt better now, he knew Akashi liked him so he shouldn't be so nervous right?

It was 5:30 and Furihata was in his room getting ready as he heard a text come in

**To: Kouki**

**From: Akashi Seijuro**

**A.S: On my way Kouki.**

Furi, finished getting dressed and exactly 10 minutes later he heard the bell ring.

He looked at himself in the mirror, black pants, nice dress shirt and tie, his wallet was on his back pocket, his hair was perfectly styled, spikes and all, he heard his mother call his name and his sister ran towards his room

"You didn't tell me he was hot as fuck Kouki!" she said in a whispered toned

"W-What" Furi felt his heart race.

"Jesus Christ Kouki hurry up!" She pushed Kouki down the room up until he was in the stair way. There he saw Akashi, dressed in a black dress pants, a white long sleeve shirt and a red tie, his eyes were closed up until he looked up at him, his red and gold eyes looked at him and Furi felt like he couldn't move, he looked so handsome, he couldn't believe they were going out.

"Hello Kouki" He said his voice ringing in his ears as his mom let out a small gasp.

Akashi turned to turned around to look at her and gave a small bow

"Thank You for Welcoming in your home"

He looked so mature and handsome; I walked towards him and grabs my arm as I say my goodbyes as we walked towards his car.

"You look lovely Kouki" He said as he opened the door to his black BMW

"T-Thank You, y-you look very handsome Akashi-San"

" _Furi you can do this"_ his hands were shaking and his voice was cracking up.

"I Hope you don't mind, but the restaurant we are going to is in the hotel I am staying"

"Not at all! That would be great"

Furi's heart wouldn't stop racing, he felt like it would pop out of his chest any minute now.

Akashi made little conversation as he was focused on the road. But Furi couldn't stop looking at him. As soon as they arrived. Kouki felt Akashi's eyes on him, they entered the door and they were greated and quickly seated.

"Kouki?" Akashi questioned him.

"Y-Yes?"

"Your mom and sister seem like very nice people"

"Oh! They are! My sister was very surprised on how handsome you are"

" _shit! I let that slip"_

Akashi looked at me; his eyes were more intense than when he picked me up.

"Oh but to me you are the one who looks handsome"

"H-How about your family, Akashi-San?"

Akashi's hand tighten around the cloth he was holding.

"Well, my father he is a very smart man, he and I have a very professional relationship, and my mother is no longer with us"

"O-Oh! I didn't mean to-"

Akashi gave a smile and quickly reached to grabs Furi's hand. "It's okay I don't mind, I want you to know about me so I shall continue"

Furi gave a nod as he squeezed his hand

"My dad encouraged me to be the best in everything since the family quote apparently is "An Akashi's duty is to achieve victory, however, my mother was always insistent on me having my freedom, but ever since she died my dad has become more insistent for me to be the best"

"T-That actually explains everything" He felt his face flush "D-Do you think the same way now?"

"I used to" he said rather ashamed "But now I feel like everyone should make mistakes"

I shyly spoke up. "Akashi-San is a very strong individual, you are determined on what you want, I don't think wanting success is a bad thing, but I feel your families ways are wrong, being number one is good but being yourself is more than its own reward, you work hard for what you want, and you achieve it, even if you are naturally gifted or just plain like me, you will always do what's best, and you do that for your families sake."

Akashi gave Furihatas hand a bigger squeeze. "And that is something I like about you, you know your limits, you know you are not gifted in certain areas, and yet you try, because that is your way" His lips went from a serious look to a genuine smile "And that is what I like about you the most"

They spent the rest of the dinner talking about aspirations and goals, Furihata felt comfortable, with him Akashi didn't ooze this dominating atmosphere he was just Akashi, the Akashi his mother new, the Akashi now Furihata new, and he hoped he could see more of that


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is in Furihata's point of view. Hope you guys enjoy it :3

Akashi, seems rather calm, his composure is not shaken at all, I on the other hand was a nervous wreck,

"Kouki, can I ask you something? "Akashi's voice delivered calmness yet authority around the room.

I gave a nod and looked up to Akashi's face.

"Are you not enjoying this?" He asked blunt and as straightforward as ever.

My eyes widen and my heart started racing, I made some ridiculous hand motions and blurted out

"No No, Don't think that, I am! I-I am just really nervous"

Akashi gave an understanding nod and got up and grabmy hand. "W-wait the food"

Akashi grabbed his hand, caressing his fingers, somehow making me relaxed under his touch.

Akashi quickly talked to the waiter about something about "a change of plans" after that he pulled me along outside of the Hotel/ Restaurant and into the streets ok Tokyo.

"W-Where are we going?"

He only gave a small smile as he lead me towards a park 2 blocks ahead. The night was chilly and there were firefly's everywhere.

"I thought we could use a change of scenery" Akashi grabbed my hand and pulled me so I was looking at him. "Feel better?"

I gave a nod and grabbed his hand tighter. "This means a lot; you are something Akashi-San"

"I want to keep dating you, and I want to make you feel as comfortable as you can"

Akashi pulls no stops, he is honest and straightforward on what he feels and wants, he may act a certain way in basketball, but in real life, he was completely different. And not so many people know this side of him.

"Will you like to go out more Kouki-kun?"

This was the first time Akashi has used honorifics with me, he was trying to be as formal as he can as he asked me out? That was…adorable.

"O-of course Akashi-San! Please take care of me" I bowed and quickly got pulled into a hug.

"Likewise, please take care of me also Kouki."

I buried my face against his shoulder, he is just one inch taller than me, but he grew more handsome in the past 6 months since I last saw him in the Winter Cup.

"Akashi-San"

He looked down just a bit to see my face flushed and the tip of my ears red.

"Kouki?"

'"T-Thank you for this"

Akashi kissed my head making me blush and be nervous all over again.

"Do you want to take a walk across the park?"

"I would love too"

He once again held my hand, slowly walking beside me we got some stares from people walking through the park but Akashi seems to pay them no mind. For the first time I see him smile genuinely, I want to ask him so many things, but I do not know where to start.

"A-Akashi-San..umm"

"jum?" We kept walking side by side until we see a small crêpe stand.

"Do you want some Kouki?"

"Ah umm, yes please"

I sit on a bench nearby and try and get my head on straight. _"Kouki, why are you so out of it! Well of course I'll be out of it! It's Akashi Seijuro we are talking about!"_

"Here you go Kouki" he said as he gave me a crêpe that has chocolates and bananas.

"Thank you!?" I take a bite and it's super delicious "This is really good!"

He lets out a small chuckle and brings his hand to the side of my lips. And wipes something off. "You had crème on your face" He licks his finger off and I am in no right state of mind in that moment.

"A-A-akashi-san? Umm Can I ask you something?"

"You may. What's on your mind"

"Well I was wondering, out off all the people you could ask put, w-why me?" Not saying I am not happy, I am just curious"

"It's okay to be, well, you make me feel calm and happy, somehow when I spend time with you like this, my life is not just a routine, it has some meaning now"

We spent the remainder of the night talking about what we want all we could be, and we took a ride back to my place where he started talking to my mom and sister, and I slowly fell asleep at the sound of his voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter changes from Kouki's P.O.V to Akashi's <3

Akashi left a half an hour later he quickly said his very proper goodbyes and kiss my hand as he exited the house, not even two seconds after the door closed my sister let out the most dreamy sigh I have ever heard.

"You are so lucky Kouki, he is Athletic, Well-Mannered, Rich and Handsome, I wish I can meet a boy like that"

I let out a chuckle and smiled "Not everyone knows him like that, you should see him in the court, he is rather scary"

"But still he is very kind to you"

I walk up the stairs up to my room as a smile made its way to my lips.

Akashi is a young man full of surprises, and I hope I could see more of his endearing features, the way he smiles when someone compliments him, or the way his eyes shine when looking at something he likes, or the blush in his face when he is caught looking.

That is something's not everyone can see.

**To: Akashi-San**

**From: Furihata Kouki**

**F.K: Thank you for everything, Akashi-San, I had fun with you.**

I sat on the bed as giggled to myself, the reason I joined the basketball club in the first place was to impress a girl I liked at the beginning of the year. And even after I found out she has a boyfriend I stuck with it. I may not have gotten a girlfriend but I did get a date thanks to joining and meeting all this nice people. But the funniest thing out of the whole thing is that, I still can't believe that the person I am dating is one of the most talented High School Basketball players in all Japan.

**To: Kouki**

**From: Akashi Seijurou**

**A.S: I loved spending time with you and your family. I hope I can see you soon also, since I have to head back to Kyoto tomorrow morning. But thank you Kouki. <3**

**A.S: Oh another thing, I would prefer if you would call me by just my name.**

**To: Akashi-San**

**From: Furihata Kouki**

**F.K: Sei.** **(*≧∀≦*)**

Time passed quickly and already Akashi has arrived in Kyoto, his father waiting for him at the entrance of their ridiculously big mansion.

As soon as he got out he bowed towards his father. "Good Morning Father, here are the papers for this week's investments in the stores"

"Jum, at least I know you are not as incompetent t as I thought you were, good job Seijuro"

Akashi's eyes drifted to the floor looking at his dad's rather expensive shoes. "Thank You Father."

"Seijuro….?" His father asked, with the same cold tone he had spoken in years, his hair was short and a darker shade of red, you could see grey hairs poking through.

"Yes?" Akashi said, his voice not breaking not showing any form of weakness.

"….Forget it, remember we have a business meeting at 6pm tonight"

And when His father meant by "Business Meeting" he meant dinner between the two of them.

He quickly asked their butler to help unload his things from the car and carry them to his room. In all the commotion he heard his phone ring softly in his pocket.

**To: Akashi-San**

**From: Furihata Kouki**

**F.K: Morning Sei. I hope you made it back alright. I miss you already.** **ヽ(*゜∀゜*)ノ**

Akashi smiled to himself and quickly replied; of course he couldn't keep his precious Kouki waiting.

**To: Kouki**

**From: Akashi Seijurou**

**A.S: I just got home; father is being his lovable charming self as always. Thank you for worrying about my safety Kouki, you are the cutest boyfriend.**

**(♥ó㉨ò)ﾉ♡**

He quickly helped on of the maids unpack his things, his father would probably find this type of thing improper, but his mother taught him more than that, and he may have lost his way earlier in life but he always helped the maids and butlers around the house when he could. The maid reassured him she was okay and she should join his father in his study. He bowed to her and thank her for the helped, he took his phone to silence it before going in his study before reading the text Kouki just sent him

**To: Akashi-San**

**From: Furihata Kouki**

**F.K: Eeepp! If I am the cutest, then you are the coolest**

God, Kouki was the cutest indeed, he was a lucky man.

He knocked on the door when he heard his father speak in a rather surprised tone

"Come in"

Akashi quickly opened the door and closed it slowly walking towards his father's desk.

"Father…"

"Seijurou, glad you can join me, I got your final grades in my hand, please…sit"

Akashi did as he was told, he always did what he was told.

"Not bad Seijurou, straight A's, honor roll, class president, captain of the school's basketball and just a first year, I am rather impressed"

"Thank You Father"

"I have something important to ask you."

Oh this was new, he never asked anything.

"Yes Father?" Akashi took a deep breath and shifted on the chair in front of his father's rather large mahogany desk.

"Do you have a girlfriend? There has been some offers from very wealthy families to marry in to the Akashi Family and I won't say yes or no without your consent, it was your mothers wish…."

His voice cracked in the end, if it was not for his mother's dying wish, Akashi would surely be wedded by now. She wanted him to be as free as he could in this family.

"Actually, no I don't have a girlfriend." Akashi stated seriousness rising from his voice

"Excellent, here are some-"

"No father you don't understand" Akashi said his voice as cold as his fathers, he knew that his Dad loved his mother at some point so surely he could understand. "I don't have a girlfriend"

"Then I don't see the problem here Seijuro"

"I don't have a girlfriend" Akashi made emphasis on the word girl to try and make his point a cross. "But…I do have a boyfriend"

His dad was quiet, too quiet; he has never been this quiet since the death of his mother.

"…You must be kidding me, Seijuro….do you know what this means? You are my ONLY heir, you could not do this to the family, becoming, one of them, a filthy homo"

"E-Excuse me!?" Akashi's broke for just an instant, nothing he could not recover from.

"You heard me Seijuro, you must stop seeing this young man at once, what those he want? Money? Is he after your money?!"

"Father, he is not like that, and I will not stop seeing him…."

His father took a deep breath.

"I do not approve of this Seijuro…..but you must keep this a secret you cannot let this escape to the press"

Akashi understood completely why his Father was acting the way he was, Akashi was the only heir, it is expected of him to marry a nice young lady right after his High School and University education. But at the moment he couldn't do that what was expected of him, he made a bond with someone ordinary, not a proper young lady who was raised to be wed into fortune, not a young man that was expected to know how his family's business runs by the age of 8. He met Kouki a simple high school student who is average in sports and grades, whose talents are considered amazing for average standards, someone who made even Akashi feel normal.

"But" His father breathed out. "I would like to meet this young man who has made you defy me, he must be something"

Akashi gave a small smirk and bowed.

His dad in his own special way was knew how he felt. Besides his mother was no proper lady.

And certainly Kouki is neither proper or a lady.


End file.
